Kenzi
Kenzi '''is the best friend of Bo. Personality Kenzi is extremely quick-witted and playfully sarcastic. Her one-liners often help relieve the tension when she and Bo find themselves in dangerous situations. She has shown a lot of courage and is always ready to put herself in harm's way when necessary. She can be reluctant to trust those she encounters, which is quite often a virtue, due to the fact that Bo is, at times, too trusting. She is a master of disguise, wearing various wigs and using accents which enable her to infiltrate places during investigative work. Her everyday appearance is mainly "goth," with a dash of playful feminity. Kenzi is extremely protective of Bo and does not take kindly to anyone she considers as not having her friend's best interests at heart. At times, she has been rash and does not always make the best decisions, although never intentionally. She has become very close to Trick and seeks his advice often. There is also a sense that she sees him as a father-figure. She and Hale are also close, both knowing what it's like to be the side-kick. Her relationships with Dyson and Lauren are friendly but more guarded, due to the fact that both have at one time or another hurt Bo because of the romantic feelings she has for both of them. Kenzi was briefly replaced by Inari, a Kitsune who attempted to take over Kenzi's life due to her having no friends of her own, but Bo managed to figure out that 'Kenzi' wasn't real and rescue her friend despite Inari's attempt to sow discord. She recently showed interest in becoming fae to be stronger. The druid hired by Tamsin might help her turn into a fae. Powers & Abilities *She is a professional thief and con artist. *She is a survivor. (That is what the Luck Fae said when he tasted her luck.) ("Dead Lucky") *Basic swordsmanship training. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") *She accidentally received a gift from the Norn. ("Into the Dark") Said gift turned out to be the bottle containing the Glamour powers of a Kitsune that held Kenzi captive, while she tried to make friends with Bo and Dyson. *Family ties suggested to be involved in organized crime. *Once possessed the Staff of Righteousness - giving her a significant increase her strength and more combat skills than she original had. Had she accepted this right, she would have become Ruler of Forest Nymphs and Wood Sprites; however she declined. ("ConFaegion") Relationships *Bo is Kenzi's best friend. They have a very close relationship that could best be described as a sisterly bond, Even in her worst nightmare, death was the only thing that Bo could conceive of that would separate Kenzi from her. Kenzi has often been referred to as Bo's greatest liablity because of her human status, and yet Bo refuses to believe that Kenzi is anything less than exactly what Bo needs... someone whom she can always depend on. * '''Trick '''is one of the eldest known Fae. Over time, he has demonstrated an affection for Bo and Kenzi, helping Bo establish protection for Kenzi so that she could interact with the Fae world, even sacrificing a fragment of the chain that bound the Fenris Wolf to acquire a cure for a fatal disease that was killing Kenzi. Trick has said that Kenzi is one of the most interesting humans he's ever met. *Dyson ' is somewhat of a reluctant but loyal friend to Kenzi. He generally acts as if she is annoying though he has on occasion acted sweeter towards her, even going as far as to admit that he admired her strength after an incident where the two swapped bodies and Dyson was forced to use her body to stop an insane Dark Fae. The group was trapped by a spell that prevented Fae from leaving the bar by turning their powers back on them, but Kenzi's human body was unaffected. ("Original Skin") It is also revealed in that episode that Kenzi, while inhabiting Dyson's body, understands the emptiness he feels inside due to his deal with the Norn, even though he is in a relationship with Ciara. Kenzi makes it a point to keep what she's learned while in Dyson's body from Bo, showing that while she is Bo's BFF, she still maintains respect for Dyson and his privacy. She risked herself to rescue him after he battled the Berserkers. ("Lachlan’s Gambit ") She was also the one who faced off with the Norn in order to get Dyson's "love" of Bo back. When Dyson killed Inari- a Kitsune who had taken Kenzi's form- he was visibly distraught at the possibility that he had killed the real Kenzi until Lauren's tests confirmed that the body was Fae ("The Kenzi Scale"). *'Hale is Dyson's partner and has a close friendship with Kenzi due to their mutual status as the sidekicks. He appreciates her courage and loyalty to her friends. ("The Girl Who Fae'd With Fire") Hale has started to show signs of romantic feelings for Kenzi recently. *Lauren' really doesn't have a connection to Kenzi. The only time they really talked was when Kenzi threatened to kill Lauren if she ever hurt Bo again, with their interaction gener ally taking place through others. While dealing with teen-influenced Bo, Tamsin, and Dyson, Kenzi and Lauren finally talk it out and reveal their insecurities to each other. ("ConFaegion") *'Nate is an old friend and neighbor of Kenzi's, who knew her when she was young. They begin a romantic relationship after she renewed their friendship with him when auditioning bands for Bo's birthday party. ("Barometz. Trick. Pressure") Kenzi ends the relationship so she could be free to help Bo and to protect Nate in the coming conflict with the Garuda. ("Truth and Consequences") *Vex and Kenzi grew closer when he started living with her and Bo. Trivia '''Known Kenzi's cousins * Sima - can locate a car by its license number. (mentioned in "It's a Fae, Fae, Fae, Fae World") * Yura (diminutive form of Yuriy, George) - a mortician's apprentice which has been dying to meet Bo. (mentioned in "Masks") * Pavel (Paul) - just got out of jail. (mentioned in "Masks") * Dima (diminutive form of Dmitri) - believes that Don Corleone is his real father. (mentioned in "Masks" and ''"Truth and Consequences") 'Other Triva''' * Dyson mentions that Kenzi is nearsighted and needs glasses. Although this could be because he is used to his hightened wolf abilities compared to the limitations of her human body. ("Original Skin") * Kenzi is deathly allergic to peanuts as revealed by Kenzi in episode 9 of season 2 and by Bo in episode 5 of season 3. ("Faes Wide Shut") Kenzi owes the Morrigan a favour, which has not yet been determined because she struck a deal; she'll do something (anything the Morrigan wants) as long as the Morrigan promised not to harm her childhood friend, Nate. Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4